Dreams About You
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After seeing 2D with another girl naked in bed, Noodle begins to have weird dreams about Russel. What does it all mean? Will she be able to figure out her true feelings? NoodleXRussel
1. Scarred

**A/N: So here's another story for you all. It is a romance between Noodle and Russel. On this fic, Russel is normal size rather than huge like he should be. This is also written with Heidipoo so if you haven't already, check out her stories. I also have other Gorillaz fics so check them out too if you wish. Thanks for reading and review. Please enjoy.**

_Scarred_

The smell of eggs and bacon filled the small apartment of the Gorillaz as Russel stood in the kitchen, humming to himself as he cooked. Noodle, who had just rolled out of bed herself, had smelled the food and made her way slowly to the kitchen. "Morning Russ." She greeted as she sat down at the table. "Where's 2D and Muds?" She then asked as she looked around the somewhat empty apartment.

Russel shrugged, "If I had to guess, probably in bed." He answered. "Nice bed head." He smirked as he turned to look at Noodle. Her hair was sticking every which way. She stuck her tongue out at the man playfully. "Hungry?" The drummer asked and Noodle nodded.

She watched the man as he was turned to the stove, having all of his attention on the food as he made sure not to burn them. Noodle gave a small yawn and looked around at the messy kitchen. "We live like pigs." She pointed out with a tired grin.

Russel shrugged, "You know what happened last time we tried to hire a maid. Murdoc can't keep his hands to himself. We don't need another one suing us like last time." He gave a small chuckle. "He's completely against a butler so that's out of the question."

Noodle sighed, "I know this is crazy, but maybe we could just clean up after ourselves." She suggested. "That's just my advice."

Russel chuckled, "You know Murdoc would never go for something like that." He replied. Speaking of Murdoc, the bass guitarist had finally woken up, and was making his way to the kitchen as well.

"Someone's up early." Noodle said as she watched the Bassist slump down in the chair across from her. "I wonder if you actually got in bed at normal time instead of bringing all of those disgusting women home with you." She shuttered. Russel had done a good job keeping Murdoc and 2D's sex life away from her when she was younger, now she wished he still had.

Murdoc smirked and leaned back in his chair, "Sorry Love, you know my usual routine. This one actually had a job though, even woke me up. Bloody bird, pretty though." He glanced over at Russel. "Make toast with mine." He ordered as he balanced on the two legs of his chair.

Russel rolled his eyes at Murdoc, "Is 2D up yet?" He asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Murdoc asked.

Russel sighed, "Never mind."

"I can go wake him up!" Noodle volunteered. "I miss us all having breakfast together!" She said as she jumped up out of her chair, and before the others could protest she was running to 2D's room.

Walking up to his door, she lightly tapped on it. She waited silently for an answer. When receiving nothing, she knocked again but harder. Giving a small pout at the silence, she grabbed the handle. "Toochi, I'm coming in." She huffed and opened the door. "Good Morn-" She was interrupted by the sight and her face immediately darkened a crimson color.

2D was laying there shirtless, the blanket barely at his hips. Next to him, a naked blond curled up at his side. The two were sleeping heavily, most likely from staying up lately doing their... activities.

Noodle quickly backed up and quietly closed the door, trying not to wake them. She couldn't believe she had seen that. She had seen 2D shirtless multiple times but not as much as she had just seen. She had also never seen a naked woman before either. Biting her lip hard, she slowly made her way back to her seat in the kitchen and sat down. "Toochi's still sleeping..."

"You said you were going to wake him up..." Russel replied as stirred the bacon, listening to it sizzle..

"Did he have a bird with him?" Murdoc chimed in with a smirk, already knowing the anwer.

"I'm not sure..." Noodle lied. "It was dark in his room." She muttered as she hoped her blush was no longer there though she did feel the heat still.

Russel shrugged, "Well, looks like it'll just be the three of us for breakfast." He said as he began filling their plates with food. "I guess we get more food this way." He added on as he set the plates down in front of the other band members.

Murdoc looked down to see he had no toast like he had ordered. "What in the bloody hell fat arse? I wanted some toast!" He said angrily, not even flinching when Russel glared back at him.

"Make your own toast man. The breads right there, the toasters right next to it. Lazy." He said as he dropped down next to Noodle.

"Lazy?! Who are you calling lazy!" Murdoc yelled with wide eyes as he glared at Russel. "You want to fight? Put your fists up." He ordered as he stood. "Let's go. Stand up."

Noodle just shook her head as she took a bite of her egg. She couldn't help but think about what she saw. It wouldn't leave her mind. She needed something to distract her. "Don't fight." She said calmly as she continued to eat, but her other band mates ignored her. Suddenly, 2D made his way into the kitchen.

"What's all the ruckus?" He asked as he took in the site before him.

"He called me lazy!" Murdoc said as he slammed his hand down onto the table. "And now he's acting like a coward and won't fight me!" The Bassist huffed.

Noodle stared down at the table with a blush, knowing it was definitely visible now. She wasn't hungry.

2D tilted his head in confusion. "You are lazy though Muds." He pointed out. His eyes widened when Murdoc suddenly glared at him. "I mean..."

"I am not lazy!" Murdoc yelled. "You lot can go to hell, I'm going back to bed." He grumbled as he stomped back to his room.

Russel chuckled and took a bite of his bacon. "Over a piece of damn toast," He shook his head and looked at 2D. "You can have his plate since he obviously doesn't want my cooking. He then looked over to see Noodle also wasn't eating. "What's wrong baby girl? Not feeling good?" He asked worried.

Noodle shook her head and stood up, "I'm just not hungry. I'm tired too, I'll be in my room." She mumbled quickly before rushing past the two. Slamming her door shut, she jumped in her bed and hid under the covers. What should she do? Under the covers, she drifted off back into a peaceful sleep. She couldn't get the thought of 2D and that girl out of her head though, and it made her have a weird dream.

It was just her and Russel, alone in the apartment, 2D and Murdoc were nowhere to be found. It was like Russel was trying to talk to her or something, but she couldn't make it out, and suddenly, the two were both taking off their clothes.

Noodle awoke with a gasp, and saw that it was nearly night time. Had she really slept all day? And more importantly, why in the hell was she dreaming about a naked Russel?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. Tell me if you liked it and want another chapter in a review. Until next time.**


	2. Awkward

**A/N: Hey guy's, so I have some stuff to say that you may not like. To the guest that said this is Pedophilia, then I'm worried for you. Just kidding but seriously, Noodle is 23 and Russel is 38. That is just 15 years. Age is just a number anyway and thank you The Critic for pointing that out. Anyway, Enjoy this and thanks for reading. Check out heidipoo if you haven't. Please Review. **

_Awkward_

Noodle climbed out of her bed, and headed back out into the rest of the apartment. It wasn't too late, so maybe the rest of the band would still be up. She saw 2D in the common room watching some TV, and Russel was in the kitchen making some kind of snack. Murdoc, however, was nowhere to be found. "Muds still mad?" Noodle asked.

2D glanced at her, one of his eyes now swollen. "Not anymore I think. He went to the bar so he won't be back til morning." He explained as he flipped through the channels.

Noodle gave a small glance at Russel and shook the thoughts out of her head. Walking over to 2D, she took a seat next to him. "What happened to your eye?"

2D shrugged, "Murdoc punched me because of earlier." He chuckled at her worried expression. "I'm alright Noods, it's a simple black eye. Isn't that right Russel?"

Russel chuckled, "If you want my opinion, it looks pretty ugly." He said simply, stifling a laugh from himself, and Noodle.

2D huffed, "Thanks Russ..."

Noodle then turned her attention away from 2D, and looked over at Russel, who looked as if he was making a huge sandwich. "Whatcha got over there Russ?" Noodle asked. Really, she was just trying to distract herself so that the raunchy thoughts wouldn't come back. After all, Russel was her friend; she wasn't supposed to think about him in that way.

"Just a snack." He replied. "You hungry? You really didn't finish your breakfast earlier."

Noodle bit her bottom lip as her stomach decided to growl just as he asked that. She nodded sheepishly, "Yes. Can you please make me something?" She asked politely.

Russel smiled at her before pulling out some more bread to make a smaller sandwich for the smaller girl. "You just want one or more?" He asked, sending a gentle smile her way.

"One is good for now." She replied. She then watched as Russel diligently made the small sandwich. She couldn't help but to let her mind wander back to the dream. She was still so confused about it.

"Noods?" Russell asked, pulling the small girl out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" She asked.

"I said, what toppings do you want?"

"Oh." Noodle said before tapping her chin. "Ketchup. Lots of Ketchup. Oh, and mustard!" She said with a smile. She stood and slowly walked over to him, "Hey Russel..." She whispered but then paused. "Never mind. It's not that important."

Russel nodded and handed her the sandwich he made. "Ask if you want more, don't hold back." He chuckled and hopped down on the couch, slightly crushing 2D, not noticing the vocalist's cry out for help. Not really caring either.

"Anything good on?" Noodle asked as she too headed over to the couch with her sandwich and plopped down.

"You got mustard on my shirt." 2D said nonchalantly.

Noodle giggled softly, she wanted to tell him that he had scarred her so mustard on the shirt seemed like an equal match. "Sorry Toochi." She apologized instead, not wanting to be questioned. "Russ, you do realize you're sitting on him right?" She asked with a giggle.

Russel looked down at 2D and shook his head. Moving off of the singer, he moved closer, not noticing her suck in breath. "Is that better?" He asked her.

"Finally, I can breathe!" 2D nearly yelled. "You almost killed me!" He said to Russel. Noodle laughed; there was always some kind of commotion going on with the band.

Russel smiled and poked Noodle. "Shouldn't you be getting back to bed? It is starting to get late." He pointed out as he glanced at the clock. "Want me to tuck you in?" He asked with a smirk.

"I just woke up!" Noodle huffed, "I'm not even tired."

"It's late though." Russel pointed out.

"It's only midnight." Noodle retorted. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked playfully.

Russel's grin widened, "Why in the world I want to get rid of you? You're the only sane one here."

2D stood up, "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight you two." He said before vanishing towards his room.

"I'm worried about Mud's." Noodle admitted. "Shouldn't he be back by now?" She asked.

Russell shrugged, "Beats me."

She sighed; she wasn't too worried about Murdoc. She knew he could handle himself; he had Satan on his side. She was honestly just trying to distract herself. Maybe she should just go back to her room. But what if she had that dream again?

"You okay baby girl?" Russel questioned concerned.

She couldn't really lie to Russel, could she? "Not really..." She trailed off, "But I don't think that it's anything that you could help me with." She admitted honestly.

The drummer's face fell, "Alright Noods... I'm gonna turn in though. I'm pretty tired."

"Goodnight Russ." Noodle said. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" She teased.

He laughed, "I think I'm good."

"Goodnight." She said softly and bid him a farewell. Once he was gone, she finished her sandwich and laid down. She'd just watch TV instead of sleep. She had pulled all nighters before, this night was no different. Though as she thought that, her eyes slowly began to drop as time passed. Soon enough, she was sleeping comfortably on the couch.

Just like before, Russel had appeared in her dreams. They were alone again, just like before. "Hey Russ." Dream Noodle said with a smile. Russel smiled at her and gave her a friendly wave.

Dream Noodle grinned and walked over to the Dream Russel. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a light blush on her cheeks. She rested her first finger on his chest with a light smirk.

"I'm here to see you." Dream Russel replied with a shrug. "Why else would I be here?" He asked.

"I'm glad you're here." Dream Noodle told him with a sweet smile. Which was true, a part of Noodle did enjoy the dreams, but the other parts of her felt awkward an uncomfortable. Surely it couldn't be normal to have weird dreams about your best friend.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this and thanks so much for checking this story out. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Getting Worse

**A/N: Hey reader's, here with the next chapter. Make sure to check out heidipoo's profile, she has some Gorillazfanfics. Thanks to her for writing this with me. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading and please review.**

_Getting Worse_

His lips were so warm... they felt so real. She knew she wasn't supposed to be dreaming things like that. Especially about Russel. Noodle bit her lip as her blush grew.

Murdoc sighed and flicked Noodle in her forehead. "You've been zoning out way too much lately. What's on your mind Love?" He asked as he bit into his toast.

Somehow, Noodle felt like she could confide in Murdoc. He was like an older brother to her if she was being honest with herself.

"Promise you won't tell?" Noodle almost begged.

Murdoc nodded slowly before resting his silverware down onto the table. "Let it all out. I promise on Satan that I will not speak a single word out of this conversation." He promised her.

Noodle nodded, "Okay Muds, and if you tell anyone, I will personally kill you." She threatened.

Murdoc nodded in understanding, this must have been some pretty serious stuff that she was about to tell him. "Okay, out with it then."

Noodle sighed, "I've been having dreams about Russel." She mumbled.

Murdoc laughed, "That's what has you all worked up? I've had dreams with the entire band in it. It's just a dream so it's alright." He chuckled at her.

Noodle huffed, "If you're just gonna make fun of me then I won't tell you anything else." She replied.

"Okay, fine, I won't make fun of you." Murdoc said with a sheepish grin. "But really though, it is just a dream Noods."

Her cheeks then grew warm again, "But it's the kind of dreams I'm having..." She murmured. "He... kissed me in the last one..." She covered her face in embarrassment as Murdoc held in more of his laughter.

"Talk to him about it." Murdoc smirked. "Isn't he a bit old for you?" He asked.

Noodle sighed heavily, "Should age really matter?" She asked as she pouted at him. "You better not laugh."

"I'm sorry love, but you're blowing this way out of proportion. It was just a silly little dream. If you like Russ, just tell him. I have a feeling that he likes you too." Murdoc replied with a shrug. This opened up another part of Noodle's mind. Did she have feelings for Russel? She didn't know. He was a good friend, that was for sure, but she didn't know if her feelings for him were more than platonic.

Noodle sighed, "Thanks Muds..." She mumbled.

He nodded and smirked. "I'm sure he's still sleeping. Maybe you should go sneak up on him. Wake him up with a kiss." He then laughed loudly, holding his sides.

"Murdoc!" She screamed loudly. "You are such an ass!" The language surprised Murdoc as he kept on laughing.

"I'm sorry love! I couldn't resist!" He laughed. Noodle rolled her eyes, and got up from the couch. Right now she just wanted to be alone.

"Where are you going! I just got home!" He hollered after her before finishing off all of his food.

Noodle sighed as she stopped in front of Russel's room. Should she go in? What was the worst that could happen?

Her hand reached up as if to knock on the door, but then fell limply to her side as she changed her mind. Russel could never know about this. She walked past the door in silence, and went to her own room.

Once in her room, she picked up her hand held gaming console. She'd play video games, that had always made her feel better. Just as she thought, as she smashed the buttons, she slowly began to play video games.

As an hour or two passed, there was a knock on the door. Russel came in wearing his usual smile. He was carrying a plate of food. "Murdoc said you weren't feeling too good so I decoded to make you breakfast in bed." He said sheepishly.

Noodle smiled, "Thanks Russ, but I'm not too hungry actually." She replied.

Russel raised an eyebrow, "Are you getting sick or something? Because you've never turned down a plate of my food," He told her with a light smile.

"Something like that." Noodle said as she got up and grabbed the plate of food from the drummer.

He watched as she continued playing her game while munching on the small amount of food. He walked over and sat down on her bed. Placing a hand on her forehead, he made her look up at him. "You don't feel hot. What's been on your mind kiddo? You know you can tell me."

Noodle sighed, here they go again. Why couldn't the rest of the band just leave her alone for awhile? "I'm having lady problems Russ. Nothing you can help me with." She replied nonchalantly. In all honesty, she really just wanted to be alone with her video games; after all, they were a good distraction method.

Russel rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh. That makes sense. I'll let you rest... or something." He said before quickly leaving.

Noodle sighed, that would get rid of all of them for a while. Frowning slightly, she smashed the buttons, shaking Russel out of her thoughts. "Crap..." She muttered when she got second place.

She threw her game down in annoyance. What was she going to do? It's not like she could avoid the band forever. Suddenly, Murdoc's words sprang back into her mind, but she didn't want to think about that right now either. All she wanted was to kill 2D for bringing home that woman.

Maybe she would do that, "Stupid Toochi..." She grumbled as she rolled around in her bed. What else could she do? She would do anything but go to sleep, that was what stressed her out most.

Her cheeks grew hotter; thinking about the dreams was not allowed either! She shook her head and grabbed her pillow. Yelling out some Japanese, she threw it towards the door in anger.

She needed something to distract herself, and an idea soon popped into her head. The band hadn't practiced in awhile, so she figured that doing that would be a great distraction.

Noodle headed back into the common room of the apartment where she found the rest of her band mates watching TV. "Feeling better already?" Murdoc asked with a sly grin.

Noodle sent a small glare his way before clapping her hands together. "Okay you guys, I've been thinking. It's been a few months so I think we should start making a new album." She suggested though it sounded more like an order. "So let's have fun with this. Okay?" She said with a smile, hoping they'd all agree.

"That sounds like a great idea Noods." 2D replied.

"I'll go get my bass!" Murdoc nearly jumped up

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	4. The Truth

_The Truth_

Noodle glanced at everyone as she strummed the last note on her guitar. "That went really well!" She said excited. "Maybe we should do it again." She grinned.

2D sighed, feeling a bit exhausted. "But we've played it at least 16 times already Noodle. Can't we take a break?" He asked.

Murdoc nodded, "Yeah, my bloody fingers feel like they're about to fall off." He complained as he set his bass up against the wall.

Russel set his drumsticks down and yawned, "I'm tired too. I'm going to go take a nap." He said as he stood up and stretched. Walking over to Noodle, he patted her head. "We can do it again tomorrow." He said with a smile.

As soon as his hand touched her, Noodle felt her heart began to pump. "S-Sounds like a plan." She muttered with a heavy blush.

"Everything alright love?" Murdoc asked with a wink as he noticed Noodle's blush.

"Shut up Muds..." She muttered as she glared at him. She really regretted telling Murdoc about the situation now.

Russel looked at the two confused before frowning at Murdoc. "Something I need to know about?" He asked, pulling Noodle closer to him. "You didn't hurt my girl did you? You don't wanna see me angry. Stupid Cracka ass." He huffed.

Murdoc smirked, "Nothing I did." He said. "And I'm not a Cracka ass." He added with a glare.

"I'm fine." Noodle said sternly. "Just stop fighting." She muttered. Her band mates were always fighting, and Russel was always so over protective of her. Pulling away from the drummer, Noodle set her guitar down. "We all need some rest so let's just go to bed." She told them all.

Russel stared at her before nodding slowly, "Make sure you get tons of it." He told her before sending a small glare at Murdoc. "I'm watching you." He grumbled as he passed by to leave the studio.

Noodle watched as everyone headed their own separate ways. She knew that she really didn't want to go to bed yet. She was just about to go to her room herself when 2D stopped her by putting a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure everything's alright Noods?" He asked. God, why was everyone so concerned with what was going on with her?

"I'm fine Toochi." She replied but 2D only shook his head.

"I know you're not." He told her.

Noodle bit her bottom lip and shrugged, she had been trying to forget about the whole scene she saw in his bedroom but here he was, making it hard for her. A fake smile soon plastered itself on her face. "I know I am." She giggled.

2D sighed and shook his head. "You've been acting different lately, it's so obvious, and even I can tell." He then paused, "I think I just insulted myself..."

Noodle couldn't help but giggle at him. She wrapped her arms around his lengthy figure and sighed, "Just had some stuff on my mind, that's all." She assured him. "So don't start worrying over nothing." She ordered.

"What kind of stuff?" 2D replied. "It has to be something big if it's got you all riled up." He said shrugging.

"I'm fine." Noodle said for the umpteenth time.

"It's not something I did, is it?" 2D asked. Noodle only shook her head, not wanting him to know the truth about what started all this. "Good." He said. "I'll see you later Noods; I think I'm going to go out tonight."

A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she was soon left alone in the studio. "Stupid..." She groaned before slowly making her way to the kitchen. She was going to eat some crisps; those always made her feel better.

Noticing how dark the house was, she reached out to make sure she wouldn't run into anything on accident. "Who doesn't leave a single light on?" She grumbled under her breath.

She flipped the switch which only barely illuminated the kitchen. She then fished around for some crisps, and when she found them, a satisfactory grin came to her lips. Noodle also grabbed something to drink, and plopped down on the sofa to watch some TV. Even though nothing good ever came on, it was still a good way to occupy her mind.

One of those corny romance movies played, the usual over dramatic kiss occurred. Noodle stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Who wants to kiss anyway? It's gross..." She muttered. Her heart was beating in her chest harder, just like before. It never did that. Why though?

Russel.

She knew he was the cause, she always knew. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Maybe tomorrow, maybe she'd say something about it to him. Just give him some hints. Maybe he'd know. Maybe.

Suddenly, Noodle began to grow tired. The girl stood up and headed to her bedroom. After all, she wouldn't want another episode with Murdoc like today.

Walking over to her bed, she collapsed down onto it and grunted softly. "Goodnight..." She groaned as she closed her eyes. The soft ticking of her clock slowly lured her into a deep sleep.

Her dream was hazing, unlike the other two. She couldn't tell what was currently going on at the time. She felt weird, yet good. Something was pressed hard against her lips; she assumed it was a kiss. This wasn't even close as gentle as the first. She felt warm hands running down her very naked body. She shivered, why was it feeling so good?

Dream Noodle opened her eyes slowly, only to reveal that it was Russel who was in fact kissing her. But she didn't mind, she closed her eyes and felt herself deepening the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips against her own. "Russel…" She said softly against his lips, as she felt his hands going lower and lower on her body. She had never felt this way before, but she loved it.

Finally his hands reached his destination and she gasped as the fire inside her grew hotter. His fingers slid into her, she moaned into the kiss and clutched at the sheets. Her tongue was wrapped around his in a deep, passionate kiss as he continued pumping his fingers into her.

A sudden loud clash of thunder boomed in her room, shaking the objects surrounding her. Noodle gasped and sat up, panting heavily. She wiped her sweaty forehead and shook slightly. That was the most… vivid dream she had yet. It felt so real, as if he was actually on top of her, doing those things to her. Biting her lip, she felt something stirring within her. Need… Desire… Shaking her head, she jumped up. A nice cold shower would help her think. Rushing to the bathroom, she did just that.

**A/N: Tell me if you enjoyed in a review. Thanks so much for reading! Check out heidipoo. She's an awesome writer if you haven't figured it out already! Adios!  
**


	5. Confession

_Confession  
_

Noodle stepped out of the cold shower, shivering slightly. Even though her body was freezing, she felt hot inside. Groaning softly, she shook her head slowly. She could still feel his burning touch against her skin. Biting her lips, she looked at her reflection in the foggy mirror as it started clearing. She looked flushed, her heart sped. She muttered something quietly in Japanese as she unexamined her own body.

Wrapping a towel around her small frame, she then padded barefooted back to her own room. She prayed that none of the others had heard her in the shower. After all, it was still really late.

Noodle didn't know what to do as the fire inside her ate her alive. She felt flustered, and frustrated, but most of all, she was still confused about everything.

She needed something to extinguish the fire, anything. Rushing to her room, she dropped her towel and slid onto the bed. Noodle sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do though..." She mumbled softly. She started by clearing her mind, but she couldn't help but to think of Russel... How his hands felt on her naked body. Soon, Noodle felt her own hands roaming her body, and it felt wonderful. Goosebumps rose on her skin as her hands worked magic. It wasn't Russel, but masturbation would have to suffice for now.

Her hands slowly slid down her body, groaning at the sensation. Holding in a moan, her hands began working out his frustrations that had been building up. One hand massaged her clit slowly as the others fingers slowly sunk in her heated core. Eyes closed tight, she began panting.

She felt the fire rising inside of her, getting hotter and hotter, until finally her release came. It was an overwhelming feeling, and it took her breath away. Noodle couldn't help but to let out a little gasp as she experienced her very first climax.

Immediately, she felt better, and the tension between her legs was all gone. Why hadn't she ever done this before? But she knew why, it was because she never felt so hot and bothered before.

Noodle then slipped under the blankets some more, and tried to go back to sleep, hoping the others hadn't heard her.

Though she had wished it, it hadn't come true. There was a knock on the door and Noodle gasped. Should she answer it? Getting up, she threw some pajamas on and opened the door. "Y-Yes?" She asked before noticing it was Russel.

Russel avoided his eyes from her with a light blush tinted on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just came to see if you had gotten in bed... Seems like you're busy."

Noodle nodded and looked away. Why was this so extremely awkward for her? Russel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. There had to be something else he could say to her. "So I'll see you for breakfast?" He then asked.

Noodle couldn't even make eye contact with him, and Russel was supposed to be her best friend. She felt so dirty, and guilty. "Yeah..." She mumbled slightly.

Russel raised a thick eyebrow, "Is something wrong baby girl?" He asked.

She shook her head quickly, "I should try to get more sleep. I didn't get much sleep over night." She told him honestly before beginning to close the door. "Until Breakfast..." She mumbled softly. Noodle sighed as she shut the door behind her and crawled back into her bed. She needed to find a way to fix this problem she was having... But she didn't know how. She kept thinking of different things, until finally her eyes closed from exhaustion, and she was in a deep sleep again.

Noodle woke a few hours later to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. Her stomach growled immediately because she hasn't eaten in a while. She knew that Russ was probably down in the kitchen whipping up some breakfast.

Cautiously sneaking to the kitchen, she sighed in relief when seeing 2D or Murdoc wasn't up yet. Sitting down quietly, she stared at Russel as he had his back to her. The bigger man was starting to get attracting, no doubt about that. Resting her head on her propped up elbow, her eyes ran down.

Russel scrambled eggs silently, not noticing that Noodle came in due to being distracted by his thoughts about the small Japanese girl. She was really worrying him, he could always be forceful about it and demand she tell him what's up. He didn't like being in the dark like this.

"Whatcha cooking?" Noodle asked suddenly, startling Russel as he continued to cook.

"When did you get here?" He asked as he turned around to face the small girl sitting at the table.

Noodle smiled, "Not very long ago." She answered. "Muds and 2D still asleep?" She then asked.

Russel swallowed and walked over to the table before sitting down, "Yeah. Since they're not here, we need to have a talk." He said, trying his hardest to stay strong. He had to figure out why she was acting like this, he was getting too stressed out about this. "Why are you acting so weird lately?" He asked, his expression begging her to tell him.

Noodle bit her lip and looked away, she couldn't tell him. What would he think? He'd probably think she was strange or something, she didn't want that. But maybe... if she told him, she'd feel better since she wasn't holding it inside anymore. She opened her mouth for a moment before closing it again.

"Well?" He asked, reaching over to grab her hand but was shocked when she pulled away. "Is someone forcing you not to say it?" He asked, beginning to get angry. "You can talk to me Noods. I will protect you, you know that." He assured and his eyes widened as he watched her face grow redder and redder as seconds past.

Noodle balled her fists up into balls, "You..." She said softly. "I'm acting like this... because of you."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Check out heidipoo!**


	6. Sweet Lover (Part 1)

_Sweet Lover (Part 1)_

Russel was confused, why on earth would she be acting like this because of him? "What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to think how he could have possibly made her feel this way.

Noodle shook her head and covered her face, "I don't want to tell you... You'll just make fun of me or think I'm weird or something." She mumbled into her hands. She just didn't want him to look at her differently if she did say. She wanted to tell him, she was so stressed with it all building inside her.

Russel chuckled a bit, "Baby girl, I could never make fun of you." He admitted softly. Noodle smiled slightly, and she knew he was telling the truth. But still, this was an embarrassing concept and she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Russel.

Noodle looked around; making sure Murdoc and 2D hadn't woken up and came down to the kitchen yet. "You promise?" She asked.

Russel nodded, "I promise." He honestly just wanted to know why Noodle was acting so out of character as of late. He was genuinely concerned for the girl because he cared about her.

She leaned in close and cupped her mouth so only he could hear. "Come here first." She whispered to him as her blush already began forming once more, she knew she'd feel better about this. He had to do this.

Russel chuckled and leaned in, thinking this couldn't be serious at all seeing how she was acting. Feeling her hot breath on his ear, he shuttered slightly. "What is it?" He asked again.

Noodles lips moved slowly, her words soft. "Ive been having... strange dreams about you." She said, closing her eyes. "But not dreams that you think. Dreams where we're both... unclothed." Biting her lip hard, her blush grew. "And you... touched me..." This was so hard to say, it was so embarrassing! "I enjoyed it too... I did dirty stuff Russ... Really dirty." She slowly pulled away and looked at the floor. Maybe it was possible for her to hide under the table. Her face felt so hot, and she couldn't even look at her best friend right now. She felt embarrassed and ashamed and dirty. "Say something..." She muttered.

Russel's eyes widened in shock as he finally realized what Noodle was implying. She had been having sexual fantasies. Sexual fantasies about him. A part of Russel thought that this was silly. Didn't everyone have dirty thoughts? But he knew better. This was Noodle he was talking about and she wasn't exposed to that kind of stuff... Russel made sure of that.

"I don't know what to say." He admitted honestly. So he did the only thing that made sense to him right now, and he kissed her.

Her eyes widened, he was kissing her. He was kissing her in real liife, not some silly sex dream. Her blush did everything but vanish as she pulled away. Covering her lips, she stared at him in shock. "Why'd you do that?"

Russel felt his own cheeks heat up. "I don't know... You just seemed really cute, being all embarrassed and stuff." He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck, He watched as she stood and walked over so she was sitting next to him.

Noodle pouted her cheeks, "Do it again. You were too far away that time." She told him as she grabbed at her chair. She wanted to feel his warm lips against hers. Maybe his hands, just like her dreams. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been really holding back. Ever since puberty, she wondered about sex in general. Now it was just revolving around the man in front of her. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward.

Russel took her small face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers once again. This time Noodle didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and let herself melt into the kiss. She wanted to feel that warm feeling again, like in her dreams. She honestly couldn't believe this was happening right now as she felt Russel deepen the kiss, and his tongue snaked its way into her mouth.

Noodle groaned softly and let him take control of this kiss, she just hoped her inexperiences didn't show too much. Her belly did a flip when Russel pulled himself up, picking her up with him in his large arms.

"Murdoc and 2D will only interrupt..." He mumbled into the kiss. He decided to go to her room, he didn't want all of his taxidermy ruining the mood. Setting her onto the bed, he climbed on top while making sure she had room. He then resumed the kiss, grinning when he heard a small moan slip from her lips.

His hands only continued to roam her small body as he hovered on top of her. "Touch me Russ..." She barely got out, but Russel was still a little unsure about all of this.

"Are you sure this is what you want baby girl?" He asked softly. After all, if they did have sex, he didn't want her to regret it or feel bad once it was over.

Noodle nodded slightly, "I want you." She breathed out, and that was all Russel needed as he started to undress her. He had watched her bloom from a child into a beautiful woman, and he was so attracted to her right now that he could barely stand it. All this time, he had been waiting to make his move, and this was it.

Noodle shivered as she helped him tug her shirt off. She crossed her arms quickly and looked away. If she knew this was going to happen, she would have slept with a bra on. "Don't look..." She whined softly, embarrassed because of her breast size.

Russel pulled her arms away, "You're beautiful Noods..." He mumbled as he placed his hot kisses all over her skin. Hearing a squeak, he smirked. His hands slowly slid up and cupped her breasts. They may have been small but he honestly didn't give a single care. His lips kissed gently at her nubs, feeling them harden.

This sensation and feeling was much better than her dream, Noodle concluded. She felt as if she was floating as she felt Russel's lips moving lower and lower. She closed her eyes, and let herself bask in the feeling of pleasure. She felt the man reach her hip bones, and he placed a love bite on each one before slowly removing her pants.

Noodle gasped, unsure of what was to come next. She felt that familiar warmth pooling between her legs though, so she knew it had to be something good. She looked up, only to see Russel smiling down at her and in that moment she knew that she truly wanted him. He lowered his head again, and Noodle felt his hot breath on her most private parts. Noodle anticipated what was next.

He used his hands to hold down her thighs as she squirmed underneath him. But finally, his tongue was inside of her dripping core, devouring her and bringing her as much pleasure as possible.

"Russ..." She groaned out by accident. Her hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, and she couldn't help but to thrash her head a bit as she felt him lapping at her center.

The heat was getting hire, and it was so hard for Noodle to catch her breath. A warm bubbling sensation was building up in the pit of her stomach as she wandered closer and closer to the edge.

Russel continued his actions, his tongue darting out as deep as it could. It savored every single amount of pre she had to give to him. He heard her groans and pants, he knew she was close. He wasn't ready to stop; he wanted to be greedy about this. He wanted it all.

Noodle closed her eyes tightly and couldn't keep her pleasured sounds in anymore. Her moans filled the hot air, she didn't care who heard. "Russel..." She whimpered softly as her hips pushed closer to him. "I feel close..." She warned him. Moments later, her back arched and soon after, her hot juices spilling on the top of his tongue.

Soon after she came, Russel's lips were back on her own, and she could taste herself on his tongue.


	7. Part 2

**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks so much for reading you guys. I hope you enjoy.  
**

_Part 2_

Noodle clutched his shirt and tugged at it. "Take it off..." She groaned softly against his lips. Watching as he pulled away, she blushed when he took his shirt off. "Much better," she murmured.

Russel chuckled and leaned down before placing soft kisses on her swollen lips. He sighed through his nose, feeling her small hands travel down to his pants. Grinning lightly, he helped her get them off.

Once he was exposed to her, she couldn't help but to blush just a little bit. Noodle had never seen someone else naked before, so she wasn't sure what to think. All she knew was that she was finally ready for this. She was ready to take this next step into womanhood, and she was glad she was doing it with Russel.

He looked up at her one last time to make sure she was okay. Noodle was a sight for sore eyes though, beautiful as she laid there naked with her messy hair splayed about and disheveled on the pillows. "Are you really sure this is what you want?" He asked for the umpteenth time. After all, Noodle was a virgin, and once the deed was done, you couldn't take it back.

All she could do was nod at his question. She couldn't even form a coherent thought at the moment, she was just ready for the pleasure that Russel was about to give her.

Russel grabbed his pants and pulled out his wallet. "Seems it was a good thing I put this condom in here." He chuckled as he pulled the square foil out.

Noodle bit her bottom lip as she watched him open it and slid it on. "Let's do this already." She smiled, hoping her blush wasn't too dark. Once hovering above her, pressed against her body, she closed her eyes. She knew this was going to hurt. Biting her lip harder, she waited for the pain.

Russel slid into the small girl slowly, and stopped once he felt her barrier. "I'm sorry." He murmured before plunging into her fully, making Noodle gasp. The pain wasn't too bad, but it still hurt as the corners of her eyes pricked with tears.

Russel waited for her okay before he made any further moves. After all, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already was.

Noodle slowed down her breathing and nodded. "I'm okay..." She whispered as her walls tightened around him. Groaning softly, she felt every move he made as he slid out of her and then pushed back in.

Russel held back as he tried not to thrust like he would have wanted to. Leaning down, he kissed away her unfallen tears. "I love you Baby Girl..." He whispered in her ear. "Sorry if this hurts..."

Noodle shook her head and smiled slightly, "It doesn't hurt anymore." She told him honestly, and Russel sighed of relief, thankful that he wasn't causing the girl any more pain.

They continued their slow thrusts, and finally when Noodle felt more comfortable, she raised her hips in synchronization with his. She began to feel immense pleasure building up inside of her once again.

Russel grabbed her hips and his slow thrusts soon began to add momentum. He knew he must have been doing something right due to Noodle beginning to moan more loud by the second.

Noodle arched her back slightly, this felt amazing. Much better than his mouth or her finger's had. She wanted more, so soon enough, her pleads mixed in with her moans.

Of course, Russel could only oblige to her pleads. He wouldn't deny her of what she wanted. The larger man then slightly picked up his pace as their climaxes began to approach slowly but surely. Russel had to make sure that Noodle came first. He wanted her to experience the most pleasure possible during her first time.

Noodle groaned loudly as her nails dug into the bedspread. Her body felt so hot, "More..." She moaned in pants as sweat rolled down their bodies. She gasped as he slid into her faster each time. "I love you... I love you..." She moaned as she squirmed underneath him.

Russel smiled and kissed her to quiet her moans. His hips rocked into her, grunting softly as he felt her wall tightening around his shaft.

Finally, she reached her climax. She couldn't help but to wrap her arms around Russel's neck as she felt the heat consuming her. Her hot breaths were in his ear, and shortly after her orgasm, Russel came too. Both of them riding out the ecstasy together, trying to catch their breaths. He couldn't help but to bury his head in the crook of her neck as the two lovers finally collapsed and lay beside each other.

In that moment, Noodle felt happy. She felt Russel's arms snake around her slender waist as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Neither of them was sure of what to say. The silence remained as their eyelids dropped and sleep consumed them.

Unlike her usual dreams, she wasn't in the dark or Russel wasn't on top of her. She was sitting in some sand, assuming she was on a beach. Her fingers were intertwined with Russel's as she leaned against him.

"I love you..." Dream Russel whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer.

Blushing softly, she smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
